ravenwoodfairfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Tips and Tricks Post your super-secret advanced tips here! For example, don't put attractions right next to each other. Keeping pathways clear keeps guests moving straighter and faster, and thus spend more. Decorations, on the other hand, do not slow guests down, because they move right through them. PreviousNext * **Tip: Clear the forest to get materials. You can also ask your friends to send you some for free. Tip: Be sure to place things away from the forest's edge. It's determined to take the space back. Tip: Use multiple Protectors to protect your w...hole clearing. Tip: Increase you Fun rating by building games and keep your supplies stocked to get visitors. Tip: Remember, you can ask your friends for decorations and get them for free. Tip: Remember that you get exciting loot drops from trees too. Tip: Tree Sap and Lady Bugs are found out in the forest,through gifts or by solving quest. Tip: More attractions means more fun and more visitors. Tip: The Wonder site is on the north side of the hill. Tip: Place the hotdog carts close to a Thunderbox. Your visitors will thank you. Tip: Don't build your attractions so close to the edge of the forest. Tip: Though you can build anywhere, well spaced Fairs are more fun. Tip: Be sure to keep the grounds clear of thorns! Tip: Buildings add Fun to your fair and make your visitors happy. Tip: You can find Crystals all over Ravenwood Fair. Tip: Place decorations throughout your map to add beauty. Tip: Remember to keep your attractions full of supplies so you collect the most money. Tip: Protectors keep monsters away and sometimes give you exciting prizes. Tip: Remember to place things away from the forest edge or reguraly trim it back so your new purchases don't get thorned. Tip: The fastest way to clear trees, is to use the Beaver Chop Power Up. Tip: Visit your neighbors to get energy, food, XP, and Coins. Tip: To Clear the strong thorns around games,be sure to chop trees around it. Tip: Click on scared visitors so it will calm them down and start spending money at the fair. Tip: Remember to save some wood to build future games and buildings. Tip: Clear out some trees so it does not get too crowded.See ** The Beaver Chop will chop a full grown tree with only 1 energy. You can buy it in store or can find them throughout the forest and by completing certain quest. It has a time limit so click as many trees as you can and make sure you have at least 10 energy. There is two ways to activate the Beaver Chop, either hit the use button in the inventory, or click the power up on the left side above the neighbor bar. Make sure your character is beside the trees you want to chop so it don't waste time traveling to the area. ** Some of those tips are better suited to beginners. For those of us trying to INCREASE our trees, build stuff close to your forest. Keep protectors away from your forest. Beaver chop is useless, because you lost precious trees and get hardly any resources from them (only the first chop's ** Here's another advanced tip - when you get to the point that you are pulling in too much money (over 100k saved), and are pretty full up on games (you will run out of room, and be refilling slowly) start building things and then selling them. You get the exp and bonuses from the building, helping you to level ** The scarcest resource in the game is wood. Keep a patch of your fair clear of decorations and protectors for a tree farm so you will always have a supply. While you can rely on lower-level friends for wood to start, they will eventually level up and stop having such a plentifu **Out of energy ? Tip: Visit Huginn's Fair to receive 5 Energy Points and 20 Coins.Tip: You're full of energy. Don't worry. You can still visit your neighbours. The energy bar rises higher than n ** i found out the game automatically picks up stuffs like wood and food for you so unless out of energy just keep "working" ** SUPER ADVANCED ADDING PPL TIP - in this group, go to Members, see all, and you can tell who here is already your freind. Add the non-freinds to be all ready for the 10 ** just put "ravenwood fair" or similar in message so they know where they "met" you ** Tip: You don't have to wait for your attractions to fully go out before restocking them. If you're close to leveling up, you can restock to get those exp points by clicking on the item and then restock option. ** I restock almost everything before I sign off for the night if it needs it or no ** you know if you sign off you don't get your xp just th **If you wait until an attraction is empty before restocking, you might get goodies + xp. If you restock while it has some fun left, you get 5xp o No trees and need Domovi, Grimm, or Crittles? Find a neighbor who has one, whack it. If it goes down in one hit - leave the fair (to another neighbor or home) - come back and it will be in the same place. Whack it again. You can get 5 toward your quest from one neighbor.They have removed drops from refilling protectors, probably because we were exploiting it >.< Meanwhile, you can stay logged in (thus getting xp along with your coins) by selecting something that times down, like prairie dog protector, and leave the cursor on it when you g **tip: rocks when completely busted dont grow back but if you leave at least 1 hit left the rocks will regenrate when new trees grow ** ** When waiting for forest to grow again clear out roots right away. According to the devs they do not turn into trees ever. They just take up space. **he bonus for moving protectors around is back! Easy way to convert energy to xp and goodies. ‎1 The Beaver Chop: useful when you must visit low level neighbors. They usually have only trees to chop. Begin from the lowest level neighbor. Enter his/her fair, click on the beaver and begin to chop. Then go to another neighbor and begin... to cut, the beather continues to work. Even if you find a game to play, the beather will wait for you. It stops only if I return to my fair. 2 If you must cut trees in normal way, putting your mouse on a tree click quickly so many times as you see on the tab on the tree. Ex: 4/4 means the tree will be cut with 4 chops. You'll see that your pet will cut the tree till it all gone. The same thing you can do playing at your neighbors'. If you have no time to stay a long in every fair, just choose one game and click 5 times on it. Your pet will play till his 5 energy is over. 3 When you pass from one neighbor to another, wait till all your coins, goodies and points go to their bar. If not the stars and coins left in the fair are not added.Check it yourself.See More ** ** You CAN chop any neighbors trees, as they are not chopped to them, just like the bears etc you kill pop right back up when you leave ** You can click on someone request 3 or 4 times then when you get those 3 or 4 page gifts up you then send each one. That way you are able to send more than one gift to each perosn. ** Click the link open as many as 4 or 5 browsers as you continue to click the same link once those are open then click on the send gift button once one sends then click on the one in the next broswer n so forth ** don't send before you open all links Item Request Cheat Instructions Step 1 The frist thing you need to do is click on a friends item request posting, ether on their wall or in a group feed. Then you will have a window put up. DO NOT HIT SEND YET! your going to want to minimize ...that window and open 9 more, so you have 10 open in total. Step 2 Now your going to want to hit the send botton on one of the 10 windows you opened. Then another window will open up. Step 3 The send comformation window will pop up next, you are just going to hit send on that window. At that point you have sent a gift from that window and you can close it. Note: At some point you may get a window that tells you "Sorry, you have run out of requests to send to this application. Please try again tomorrow." Just keep hitting ok, then hit the send botton again till the proper send comfrimation botton pops up. This will work most of the time, but you are not going to want do this forever to get it to work, so just try a few times and if the send comformation window dose not pop up, give up and move to the next request window. You should get get about 6-10 of the windows to send. Step 4 Move on to the next window and just Repeat Step 2 and 3 for all the 9 other windows you have open. Note: Its important that you first open the request windows 10 times before hitting send in any of the windows. ONCE you hit the SEND botton, you will not beable to open the item request link for that neighbour for another day.See MoreI moved and rotated a party parthenon I'm building, and it no longer recognizes builds. It eats the wood without progressing in builds, making it completely broken (sadly, it took me 200 wood to figure out the problem, ouch!) ** Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Game Basics